


The Box

by a_r_reeves



Series: The Box [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Fantasy, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Glory Hole, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Sounding, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_r_reeves/pseuds/a_r_reeves
Summary: "It needs time to adjust to your shape--go on, we have to get you on the truck in ten." Felix stared at that box, prepared to back out. He couldn't-- but he was already naked, and he needed the money. And they paid well. And there was healthcare after three months. And vacation days.





	The Box

   Felix's heart raced as he stepped out of the subway and made his way down to the little store front he'd visited just the week before. The storefront was minimalist in the modern way, with the smooth furniture and cool blues and silvers of some sort of tech start up. They'd measured him, weighed him, taken photographs the week before, tested his flexibility, taken readings of his heart. Felix was surprised that they'd taken blood as well. Only two days later he received an email informing him he'd been hired. His heart had started beating as hard as it was right then and there as he walked into the building.

   "Felix?" The woman at the desk smiled at him, and he nodded, pushing his hair from his face as he stood there, awkwardly aware of how hot his face felt. "You can get a glass of water, someone will be up to assist you in a moment."

   The water didn't help, though it did feel cool going down his throat. Nor did it help when an older man--broad shouldered, but round around the middle--called his name and led him back to where he'd been measured and weighed before. 

   "First day?" Felix nodded and made a choked sort of noise in the back of his throat. "Relax, you won't have to do a thing." Felix nodded, though he didn't miss the amusement in the man's voice.

   "Alright," the man's back was turned as he spoke, assembling various bottles upon a sterile metal tray. "Undress."

   Felix took a deep breath and undressed. He was not ashamed of his body. He was no virgin--but this was entirely different. When the technician turned back he was wearing a surgical mask, and holding something that reminded Felix of a little oil canister--with a long curved spout. "Arms up," the man's voice was muffled.

   He flinched when the spout began to spray a fine mist across his chest. "Hold your breath." The mist coated his face, up his arms, and then back down his rips. It was cool, very cool at first, but it quickly warmed to his skin temperature, perhaps a bit warmer. He knew his nipples were hard, and his cock twitched when the fine mist sprayed over it.

   "Turn around," More mist over his back, down his spine, over his thighs. "Bend over." Felix hesitated, distinctly aware of how slick everything felt, as though the mist were one part lotion one part slippery skin. He yelped when the technician grabbed one of his cheeks, aiming the nozzle directly at his pucker. He was sure he left it there especially long before he gave him a slap on the ass and told him to stand up. 

    "Alright, hurry up, you have an appointment in thirty minutes." He'd taken off the surgical mask, and led him into a new room. It was some sort of loading dock, and his bare feet were cool against the concrete floor. It was the box that struck him. It was shining black plastic. He'd only seen pictures of the things, he'd never been in the same room as one. 

    It looked like it could have been a high end coffee table-- a beautifully minimal cube. But then it opened. There was a hissing that suggested some sort of pressurization, and it opened. 

   "It needs time to adjust to your shape--go on, we have to get you on the truck in ten." Felix stared at that box, prepared to back out. He couldn't-- but he was already naked, and he needed the money. And they paid well. And there was healthcare after three months. And vacation days. 

   He stepped forward and maneuvered his way into the opening at the top of the box. There was a quiet humming from inside of the box. As he lowered himself into its confines, it seemed to drown out any other noise. He positioned himself on his hands and knees. And slowly, the box closed around him.

   The humming grew louder for a moment as all outside sounds dimmed. And then it quieted with a sigh. He was distinctly aware of his own heartbeat, racing as the cushions below his hands and knees began to expand. They seemed to pulse forward, slowly molding around his feet and calves, up his thighs and under his belly. It moved and bent him, though each movement seemed to be a nudge, a suggestion, of how to move against it. 

   As it encased him, he could feel it pulling his dick away from his body, isolating it along with his balls. He could feel it wedging between his cheeks and up against his chest. It bore his weight for him, and it moved fluidly with him as it pushed his ass up higher, and inclined his face. It was dark, and quietly, and warm--though it seemed to adjust to his temperature, he never sweated. He would have felt entirely exposed like this if not for the soft, dark confines of the box.

   Time must have passed, he must have been moved to his appointment, because his mouth was exposed to cold, fresh air. He inhaled sharply, lips parting. He could hear speaking, distantly, but it was muffled. He heard the thud of the base. And then he tasted the salt of someone's finger pushing into his mouth. And then another finger. He choked, whined, but then relaxed his mouth as the box began to vibrate around him. Someone was exploring his mouth, pushing their fingers over his tongue, under it, testing his gag reflex and wiping his saliva off on his exposed lips.

  
   He knew it was coming, but he still startled when he felt the first cock shove into his mouth. It was thick, and it strained his jaw, but there was nowhere he could back off to. He stuck his tongue out and road out the blunt pressure of that cock smearing its way over his lips and against his tongue. He gagged when it began to fuck his throat, but at the same moment the insides of the box clamped down on him and began pulsing around his cock.  
 

   His moan was muffled by the cock working its way down his throat, drooling down the sides of that slick black box. He jerked when that same cool air suddenly flashed over his ass. He cried out again when something cold and wet dribbled onto his hole. The box went into overdrive on his cock, stroking it, massaging his balls. What felt like fingernails scratched down his thighs, over and over, and it made him sob out a needy, desperate noise. Someone prodded a finger into his ass, and then shoved in to what must've been the knuckle. A second was added immediately, fucking into him, spreading him out. He grunted when he tasted salt on his tongue and the throb of that cock in his mouth filling it with cum. He swallowed as best he could, but he knew most of it dripped down the side of the box. 

   He screamed when someone pushed into his ass. More cool lube was discharged onto his winking hole and he clamped down hard around that cock. It was punching into him, fucking the warm body encased in that smooth, cool box. It was longer, he was sure, than the one in his mouth, and it was bent on fucking him hard--not on hitting his prostate. 

   But that didn't matter--the box was taking care of him and he was close, so close. He was getting there, to his peak, when pressure clamped around his head, hard, and then something worked its way into his urethra. He screamed as something plugged his cock. Something was squeezing the head of his cock hard and something slick was sliding into his cock. He couldn't cum like that, but it kept him miserably close, oversensitive as the box continued to work over his cock, working him into a frenzy. The cock in his ass stilled and he could feel it pulsing deep inside him, filling him with cum. It was the first of many. 

   The object in his urethra began to fuck into it in short, slow thrusts, and he screamed out, only to quiet when he felt something hot hit his lips and tongue... More cum. And then a cock followed, forcing its way into his throat--and then another one at his ass. He sucked like his life depended on it, and his ass trembled as it sucked that cock further into its depths. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to cum until he was let out of the box--it would be far too uncomfortable to cum too early and still have to work for another hour or two. But he'd give anything right then and there to cum.

   The box began to pulse around him in minute waves of pressure, the sharp nails scratching over his nipples, over his perineum, over the soles of his feet and down his back. He was a trembling mess, and it was only the first twenty minutes.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --  
 

   It was nearly midnight when he returned to the warehouse and the technician was the first thing he saw when the box released its pressure around him. He couldn't get himself to stand--he was too fucked out. His lips were swollen, throat raw, ass abused and still dripping, and his cock... His cock was harder than it had ever been before. 

   "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." The technician, now in a jumpsuit led him to the showers. Felix wobbled at his side, cock dripping relentlessly, cum running down his thighs. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

 

A/N: I'm new to writing erotica. This is unbeta'd. I figured I'd start writing the kind of porn I want to read, which is just a lot of weird sci-fi type stuff.  
Please let me know if you'd like to read a second part of this. Or even another fic from the perspective of the people using the box. 


End file.
